Lore
The year is 692 and chaos reigns in Coultchorn. It has been nearly a century since the old kingdom of Crymnand has fractured into warring factions. Prophesy prognosticates the arrival of a savior who will unite Coultchorn once again, but that hope has long since crumbled. Synopsis Coultchorn: Fables and songs tell of a storied land of majestic peaks and rolling, fertile plains. Fable has it that Coultchorn was the birthplace of the titans and the water fairies, as well as the nucleus of all magical activity on the mortal plane. The ruling faction of Coultchorn, the Kingdom of Crymnand, is legendary, and its far-reaching legacy is undeniable. But the reality of today’s Coultchorn is far from the idyll portrayed in old fables and songs. Nearly one hundred years ago, Crymnand fell apart. The death of King Mason III drove the various Crymish states into chaos, and a succession crisis plunged the continent into a bloody war that lasted decades. In the end, Crymnand was no more, fractured into factions led by claimants to the Crymish throne. For the next century, war would prevail, tearing the once-prosperous land of Coultchorn into a black age of violence as squabbling kings fought for control over the shadow of a once-great kingdom. Like vultures to a kill, the powers of the world have descended upon the corpse of Coultchorn to fill their gullets with what spoils could be had. The promise of glory, wealth and power brings thousands of adventurers from overseas to scratch out a name for themselves in the war torn land. The fires of war rage on, and it seems that nothing will quench them until Coultchorn is naught but ash… Only a single ray of hope remains. A prophesy divines that a hero will one day bring unity to the ravaged continent. A champion bathed in golden light will descend upon the land and finally reforge the old Kingdom of Crymnand, uniting the whole continent under its banner. Few hold out hope that such a champion could exist. War has made the people of this blasted land sick and weary. Little do they know that their salvation is closer than they could possibly could imagine. Creation According to Andrianism Andrianism is an ancient monotheistic religion originating in Moudlan. It is the predominant religion of Coultchorn, and one of the largest religions in the world. Andrianists believe that there is one deity, God, or Andrian, that is responsible for the creation of magic, humanity, and the material world. They also believe in the Accuser, an immortal and godlike entity that was God's first living creation. The Accuser is described as dejected and depraved, toying with humanity out of spite of God's preference for his mortal creations. Other sources claim that the Accuser acts in cooperation with Andrian, testing the faith of humanity. Others still believe Andrian and the Accuser to be two aspects of the same entity, and Cathons believe that it was the Accuser who crafted the mortal plane, and God the ethereal one. According to the Andrian holy book, The Canon of Andrian, God created the ethereal world of magic from a part of Himself, and that this world, in turn, spawned His first creation. Dubbed the Heliokrator, or lord of the sun, this angelic entity ruled over the ethereal world in contentment, but God was unsatisfied with His first creation, as it was static and predictable. He set about creating the mortal realm and populated it with the five races of men, humans, Nykor, Bwgwl, Korrigan, and Giants. Jealous of his creator's affection for this new plane of existence, the Heliokrator sundered the ethereal realm and set about corrupting his God's new opus. Thus he became the Accuser, and through his meddling he destroyed the Giant civilization and cursed the Nykor and the Bwgwl. His charge is now to corrupt humanity through temptation to commit sin. The Dawn Years '''The Dawn Years '''is a name given by historians to the time of antiquity before the establishment of the first Kamish empire. The first known human civilizations began to crop up in the Green Vale of western Moudlan around five thousand years before present. The greatest of these first civilizations was Ratmakadawalla, a walled fortress-city near the coast that conquered the surrounding peoples and made vassal states of them, creating the first known empire known to man. Ratmakadawalla prospered for nearly a thousand years until its fall to a confederation of mountain clans aided by magic. The Ratmakadawallan vassal state of Unnit suffered in the aftermath of its overlords' fall from power. Severe drought resulted in a famine that drove the majority of the survivors east to modern-day Moudlan. Upon arriving at the Bussa riverbanks, the nomads settled and founded the beginnings of the Kamish civilization. As the population in the region grew, various tribes began flourishing in the wedge-shaped Horn of Plenty located between the Bussa and Matpetta rivers. These tribes eventually formed alliances, creating the West and East territories of Kamat. Eventually, a great leader of the west known as Birma conquered the eastern kingdom and unified the tribes, ruling as the first scepter-king of the land. Ammonos Empire The First Conqueror and the Stormcaller Dynasty Fall of Crymnand Present Day